


Boo-tiful

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Breeding, Double Penetration, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Shameless Smut, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Seungkwan reads some negative comments about himself, but Jun is determined to kiss away the self doubts.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Boo-tiful

**Author's Note:**

> Commission (s): seungkwan where our boo is just incredibly insecure one day about himself and he hides it from the pack and spend time exercising to the point where the alphas get imcredibly worried and you can take it from there :))   
> +  
> Can u write abo one shots of jun as alpha and seungkwan as omega smut version??
> 
> I put two commissions in one, hope you don't mind ;)
> 
> Context for those who don't follow my main fic: seventeen is a pack in which only Jisoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Chan are omegas, the others are all alphas.
> 
> Ps: I'm so sorry for the title, I swear that was the only thing that came into my mind

"Kwannie, stop reading those comments" Jeonghan snatched the phone from the omega's hand, looking at his posture deflate as he leaned back on the sofa, the sad expression on his face poorly conceived by a fake smile.

"It's not that bad, hyung, some fans even appreciated it" he half laughed, but it was clear how uncomfortable and upset he was.

His sadness came from the fact that, in the last practice video they uploaded, his shirt lifted a bit, exposing his tummy. It wasn't unusual for other idols to show some skin, a teasing sneak peek that sent fans crazy, but for him, known to always be on a diet and struggling with his weight and self confidence, it was a catastrophe.

Since the video had come out, he had spent every free second reading the comments. Some carats were enthusiast about the fact that he had showed a bit of skin and just commented "Seungkwan sexy" with tons of heart and smiley emojis. However, another part of the fandom and even some people outside of it had not appreciated the little accident and were flooding the comment section with negative, degrading and hateful comments.

"Pledis should stop letting him eat so much"   
"He's an omega, he should be skinny and sexy, I wonder how seventeen can even like or touch such a fat omega"  
"He's an idol and should behave like one. Just fucking stop eating and go exercise more"

His mates, aware of the situation, had asked Pledis to edit or cancel the video, willing to film another one. The company, however, had refused, saying there was no time and the situation wasn't that tragic.

The singer, in the meantime, just couldn't help but read again and again those comments, until they burned themselves in his memory and he could hear them even when he was doing something else.

He started to refuse to be touched or hug his mates and everytime they practiced he couldn't stop looking at his own body, finding every detail of it wrong and disgusting, from his heart-shaped face, to his "way too thick" legs.

He hadn't voiced any of his concerns out to his mates, knowing they would deny everything and call him beautiful. He liked the positive comments, but he also feared that, some day, they would realise how ugly he was and he could start seeing the lies in their eyes.

So he started to do the only thing he deemed right: go to the gym every day. No matter how exhausted from practice he was or how sore his muscles felt, he went and exercised to his limit, overworking his body until he could barely keep standing.

In order to lose weight more quickly, he also started to eat way less, skipping breakfast and only having a salad for lunch. He began to hate having dinner with the members because when they were together, they forced him to eat more.

This unhealthy routine had been going on for two weeks and the pack had decided it was time to make it stop before their mate could hurt himself seriously and permanently.

Jun was the first who approached him and, of course, the alpha couldn't bear to do that in a normal and peaceful way, instead going for a more...aggressive approach.

He found Seungkwan in rare moment of relax. The boy was in the kitchen, busy preparing the usual light salad he always had for lunch.  
The alpha started with an innocent back hug, sneaking up to him without the omega noticing and taking him by surprise.

Jun smiled at the little yelp of surprise his omega let out, but his joy died when he noticed the younger was squirming uncomfortably in his embrace, clearly not appreciating his arms around his waist.

The alpha frowned a little, but instead of letting his baby go, he hugged him tighter, pressing his crotch against his plump ass they all loved so much.

"Hyung what are you doing? Please let me go, I'm not in the mood for your pranks/cuddles/sexual harassment" the younger mumbled, struggling to get free from the grip on his hips 

"No babe. I won't let you go and you won't eat that salad" he said, making the smaller turn to face him and kissing him deeply.

He noticed how Seungkwan melted in his arms, kissing back eagerly, clearly desperate for the affection and love he had forced himself to refuse in fear his mates would find him ugly.  
The boy was finally letting go, but the good feeling only lasted a few seconds, before he stirred again and separated their lips

"I-I told you I wasn't in the mood"

"Really? Cause, by the way you licked my lips and rotated your hips, I would have never told"

Seungkwan huffed, irritated and annoyed, but also flustered.

"Seriously baby, it's clear you want to be touched but force yourself to deny it. What's the problem?" Jun knew what the problem was, but he also knew Seungkwan had to admit it himself, to make him realise how much of a stupid reason it was.

"Well I...I want you but I'm afraid you won't want me anymore when you realise my body is so ugly compared to yours. I want a better body for you all to...appreciate, you don't deserve to have such e fat omega" he admitted, his eyes downcast and his voice incredibly sad, broken and resigned.

"Prince" Jun started, taking one of Seungkwan's hands and kissing the back of it "Where the hell does this idea come from? Tell me who told you this, who told you you're not perfect, so I can find them and beat the shit out of them"

The omega scoffed at his threath "Well I don't know their real names, but I definitely memorized their nicks on YouTube" he half laughed.

"I don't need more than that. Both you and I know I can track them down from the color of their hair" the alpha said, proud of finally be able to make his lover laugh 

"Seriously though Kwannie. Why do you pay attention to those idiots? Why do you pay more attention to what people who don't know you say about you than what we, your mates and boyfriends, tell you?" 

"It's just that...you may say so now, but maybe in a few years you'll chang-"

"You really thing we'll change our mind? For your body? Honey, we accepted Joshua's infertility, Jihoon's unique way of being an omega and Chan's pregnancy without battling and eyelash. Do you really think we can't cope with you being the most perfect, cutest, most beautiful, most lovable and brightest thing in the universe?" 

He was feeling Seungkwan's body gradually relaxing in his embrace, smiling a little more at every word he said.

"No one's perfect, love. But there's not only one way to be perfect either. That's what those dickheads haven't learnt yet"

At that point, Seungkwan was both smiling widely and tearing up a little, overwhelmed by the waterfall of love and positivity his alpha had showered him with.

"Now, can I take care of you, prince? I think you own me some sex and several cuddle sessions for the last two weeks"

"O-ok, just...I want it to be gentle, please" the omega said shyly, his small voice making the alpha coo at him.

"Anything you want baby boy"

That said, Jun hooked his hands on the backside of the younger's thighs, lifting him and making him sit on the kitchen counter, starting to kiss him deeply and swallowing every little moan he made.   
They took their time making out, Jun's tongue exploring tenderly the other's mouth while his hands roamed over his whole body, making the smaller shiver in want and anticipation.

They separated to catch their breath, but the alpha just couldn't bear to not taste his lover's skin for a second longer and immediately latched on the tender flesh of the omega's throat, unfastening his beatiful collar to have more space.

"Mmh you taste so good prince" Jun commented while contemplating the purple hickey he had just left on the side of Seungkwan's throat.

"Nnngh alpha...feels so good" the boy under him moaned, eyes screwed shut and breath ragged.

"I know baby, I want you to feel good, I want to send you crazy with pleasure tonight" he responded, gripping his hips tightly and pulling him closer, forcing the omega to spread his legs.

Jun started to get lower with his mouth and hands and, in order to do that, he quickly got rid of Seungkwan's hoodie and shirt underneath.

He took some seconds to admire the pale skin on the boys chest and stomach, trying to print in his memory every little fold of skin, how his waist narrowed before widening on his hips, how soft the flesh looked, less toned than Jihoon but not less inviting.

The younger squirmed under his intense stare, still uncomfortable at being looked while exposed like that.

"You know baby boy...you look great" the alpha started, bringing one of the omega's hands to his mouth and trailing a line of light kisses from his wrist to his elbow, eyes never leaving Seungkwan's.

"You are" a kiss "too perfect" another kiss "for us" a last kiss, now on the shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder what we did in our past life to deserve such an angel" he finally breathed on his lips, catching them in another passionate kiss.

"I want to show you how much we love you and your body prince, so just relax for me, ok? Relax and let go, alpha will take care of you"

Seungkwan could only nod submissevely, his body starting to feel hot and his legs opening on their own, while his mind became hazy with lust as the only thing he was able to do was treble and moan.

Jun did the same thing with the other arm, stopping and leaving a mark where the shoulder met the neck.

He then proceeded south, hovering above the soft, plump chest of the younger and his inviting puffy nipples.

"Mmh I've always loved your chest baby boy" he hummed, interrupting his words with light kisses alternated to harsh bites and sucks.

"I always wonder how beatiful it would be full of milk and all round and puffy, just like Chan's. God, you would look so good pregnant with our pup"

"Nngh I-I'd love to b-bear your pup alpha"

"Don't make me think of it or I just might get crazy, angel. For now, let me focus on now and here, on this breathtaking view"

That said, he dived down, mouthing at the sensitive nipples, pulling and twisting with his fingers the one he couldn't suck on, until he reduced the boy under him to a whimpering dishelved mess.  
Seungkwan had his hand in Jun's hair, guiding his mouth where it felt the best and gripping at the back of his head when the pleasure became too much.

"Baby, hold on to my neck, I'm going to move us on the couch" the alpha said at one point, eyes still contemplating the mess of hickeys, marks and saliva that had become his omega's chest.

The smaller complied and was laid on the sofa in mere seconds, the older still above him and still kissing him everywhere while his hands unbuckled his pants and tugged at them.

When Jun had finally gotten rid of the omega's sweats, he sat back to admire his beautiful pup, his whimpering, completely naked, submissive omega.

"Fuck baby you're just too gorgeous, too amazing"

"Nnnghhh hy-hyung..."

"Alpha, angel" Jun corrected him

"Alpha...please d-don't look at me l-like that"

"Why pup? Do I make you flustered?"

"Alphaaa~" Seungkwan whined, covering his bright red face with an arm and trying to close his legs to hide his hardening length, embarrassed by the intense stare his mate was giving him.

"I'm sorry Kwannie, you know how much I love teasing" the alpha apologised, an amused smile on his face.  
"But you really are incredibly beatiful, I just can't take my eyes off of you" he added while gripping the younger's thighs, spreading them to slip in between, and nudging the omega's hand away from his face.

"Alpha a-at least take your clothes off t-too... I want to touch you too" Seungkwan shyly said, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck and watching him smile sweetly.

"You're right love" and with that, Jun sat up, quickly getting rid of his own shirt and sliding his pants and underwear down his legs.  
The omega looked in awe at the toned chest and stomach of his mate, his tanned skin stretching over his lean muscles and making him look like a god.

The younger trailed a line from the alpha's collarbones to his abdomen with his fingers, focusing on the way the skin shivered under his touch until Jun took one his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Now i want you to just relax, ok love?" He instructed the younger, who nodded eagerly.

The alpha hooked Seungkwan's legs on his shoulders, effectively bending the boy under him in half and exposing his ass and entrance.

He took a second to take in the sight of his lovely, still thight hole fluttering in anticipation before he dived to lick a long line from the omega's rim to his perineum, making him arch and pant in pleasure

He smirked against his hot skin and then focused only on the younger's hole, probing and stimulating the thight ring of muscles. The singer had been reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess, his body constantly tensing and relaxing from the pleasure, a hand pressed against his mouth to lower his high noises and the other tangled in Jun's hair.

When the alpha finally breached through his rim, he also closed a hand around Seungkwan's leaking cock, sending every attempt the younger had made to keep quiet down the drain.

A loud, high pitched scream left his mouth, the pleasure feeling too much to keep his voice down, alerting the whole dorm of their activities.

"Ah ah- alpha f-feels so-so good" he breathed out

"I know pup and I'm not done with you" the older smirked before getting his mouth back at work and pushing two fingers in the singer's mouth, who immediately started to salivate and suck in them.

He was being bent over, legs forcefully spread open, both his ass and his mouth fucked by his alpha, only whines leaving his throat and only one thought in his mind: be good for alpha.

In that moment Soonyoung and Hansol came through the living room door, looking for the source and cause if the scream they had heard before.

"Mmmh, what's happening here?" The dancer said, taking in the sight of his mate in that condition.

"Baby was shy about his body, I decided to make him change his mind" Jun smiled at them before focusing back on the boy under him, fingers still deep in his mouth  
"Do you want Soonie and Sollie to join us prince?"

The omega nodded vehemently, eager to recieve the attention of more alphas than one, while his legs spread wider on their own.

"Good boy. Soonie, you take his upper body, Sollie come here with me, I'm going to finger him"

The other alphas positioned themselves where Jun had instructed them, the dancer attacking once again the omega's nipples and chest and the rapper tracing with his fingers Seungkwan's rim, slightly gaping and drenched in saliva from being eaten out.

When the alphas started to finger him, inserting two fingers from the start, it was the end for the singer.

He felt overwhelmed, every sensible part of his body stimulated beyond possible and his mind sent down a spiral of lust, pleasure and submission.  
Needless to say, he came before his mates had managed to work three fingers in him, releasing all over his stomach, his face twisted in a silent scream of pleasure while his body trembled all over

As soon as he realized he had came without permission, he immediately felt fear and worry gnawing at him, fearing a punishment, but the others only started to kiss him tenderly and whisper soft praises.

"Good boy, such a good omega for alphas, aren't you?"

"Mmmh Kwannie you're so beautiful when you come, you know? I can watch you the whole day"

"We love you angel, love you so much"

He shivered at the sensations he still felt in his oversensitive, post-orgasm state: the feeling of fingers still inside him, of a mouth biting and kissing and licking at his neck and chest, but, above all, the feeling of being loved and cherished and worshipped by his boyfriends.

He basked in the soft haze that always followed the climax, gaining his breath for the second round he knew was coming.

The alphas had stilled their movements, but as soon as he came down from the heigh, fingers got back to scissor him open and Soonyoung's hands restarted to touch him everywhere.

"Al-alpha it's to-too much -ah-"

"Sorry baby, but you didn't think we would stop at only one orgasm, right? We want to make you feel good and breed you perfect ass, so be good and stay still, ok?" Jun cooed at him, his grin, almost cute, making a contrast with his eyes, dark and hooded with lust and want.

The omega could only whine at the overstimulation, but felt his cock grow hard again and his legs open on their own.

"Hyung, should we take turns on him?" Hansol asked, two fingers deep inside his mate, beside Jun's ones.

"Naah, I think he can take us at the same time" that said, they manoeuvred the boy into a kneeling position, Vernon and Jun placing in front and behind him, while Soonyoung stood up, crotch at the same height of Seungkwan's face.

"I think he's ready, but be gentle, ok Sollie?"

"Sure hyung"

"As for you" Jun continued, now directed to the omega, tenderly stroking one of his cheeks "Just let us take care of you, mmh? Alphas love you so much baby boy, we want you to feel good, can you do it for us?"

The singer gave a shaky nod, tears forming in his eyes as he felt both Jun's and Hansol's cocks stretching his hole open.

The oldest alpha was clearly trying to soothe and distract him, smooching his whole face and kissing his lips, his tender movements a stark contrast to the painful penetration the omega's rim was receiving.

"Alpha I-"

"Shhh Kwannie it's ok, everything's alright, I promise" Hansol whispered against his shoulder.

"Just relax prince, we'll be gentle. We love you so much, you're so precious and perfect" Soonyoung praised him, taking his chin to make him turn his head, kissing him and nuzzling his cheek.

When Jun and Vernon bottomed out inside him, a sigh of pleasure could be heard from their mouths, while Seungkwan whined loudly in the dancer's mouth, feeling them so deep and so thick inside him, stretching him painfully but also sending him crazy with lust.

"Tell us when you want us to move" Jun said, always kissing his neck and collarbones.

"O-ok, move" The singer stuttered out, immediately feeling the pull on his internal walls that the alphas inside him provoked, crying out in both pleasure an pain when they sharply thrusted back in, hitting his prostate.

He took a second to breath and concentrate and then started to work on Soonyoung, first with his hands and then adding his mouth, taking the alpha's cock in until his nose met the base of his pube, the older locking him in that position by gripping his hair and then slowly starting to fuck his skull, sinking in until he could feel the back of the omega's throat against his head and the feeling of his neck spamming with gag reflex.

Even though it could seem otherwise from the position he was in, they were fucking Seungkwan slowly, tenderly, having full control of his body, but always letting him know he could chose the pace and could stop in any second.

His body was constantly covered in kisses, caresses and praises, his mates always reminding of how good, perfect, gorgeous, intelligent and talented he was, deleting every negative comment he had read in the last days from his mind permanently.

When the alpha stared to feel their orgasm approaching, Jun gave him permission to come when he was ready, wrapping a hand around his leaking length and increasing the pace of their thrusts.

Seungkwan came in a matter of seconds, going limp against the dancer's frame while his mates fucked him into overstimulation.  
Soonyoung was close too but, wanting to see Seungkwan covered in cum, he separated from the younger's mouth, gripping his jaw to have his face right under him and coming all over it.

Seeing their mate covered in cum, white strings on his plump lips, his eyelashes and even on his hair, sent the two who were fucking him over the edge too, stilling deep inside him and painting his insides white.

When they pulled out, instead of plugging their come inside, they made Seungkwan sit up on his knees, watching, fascinated, how their semen leaked from his gaping hole and trickled down his thick thighs.

"You're so fucking pretty like this baby boy, so lovely marked both inside and out" Jun whispered, kissing his forehead and tenderly nuzzling his cheek.

"Want to show the others how gorgeous you look, angel?"

Seungkwan, still dazed and fucked out, could only nod, his insides twisting with anticipation and excitement at the idea of being showered in love another time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm too soft for Seungkwan ships, he looks good with everyone, that's just how good and cute and friendly he is.   
> I'm also a sucker for Soonkwan (is the name right?) and I DON'T GET WHY NOBODY SHIPS THEM. C'MON THEY LOOK, ACT AND TALK LIKE AN OLD MERRIED COUPLE I'm so soft for them.
> 
> As always, hope you liked this and, if you have more requests, just let me know!
> 
> Stay safe ♡


End file.
